Warriors: One Night Is All It Takes
by Fadedpawsteps
Summary: One night is all it took for her to convince herself she didn't belong. One night is all it took for him to fall from grace. One night is all it took to spark something. One second longer and they'd both be lost, forever in each other's eyes.
1. Alligences

**Note From Fadedpawsteps: Hey Guys =3 Thanks for reading. As some of my original watchers may realise.... It's the return of Soulclan. My old story was too... cheesy. So here we go after its deletion I have been working on a new plot, and although various aspects of my old story shall be included, characters, descriptions and main events have changed. Get ready to experience the new, improved and fiercly fighting for your views - Soulclan!!!!!**

**I hope that wasn't too..LOL.

* * *

**

**Alligences - Soulclan**

**Leader: **Mossstar - Old silver-grey she cat with one blue eye, the other hollowed out from a previous fight, of which not much is known.

**Deputy: **Blizzardtail - Long furred white tom, with deep amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: **Rainpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Sunfrost** -** Yellow and White dappled fur, with light green eyes. Wasn't always a medicine cat, however became one when her mentor died asking her to fulfill her destiny as one.  
**Apprentice:** Mellowkit (When she becomes and apprentice)

**Senior Warriors:**

Cinderstripe - The oldest warrior. Dark grey tom with grey eyes.

Darkfeather - She-cat with a shaded black pelt. Nursed Autumpaw when he was taken into the camp.  
**Apprentice:** Hazelpaw

Silentclaw- So named because of her excellent stalking ability. Tan coloured cat with brown paws and eyes

**Warriors**

Rippedtail - Dark-brown tom with a tattered end of tail.

Brighttail - Ginger she-cat with one cream patch under her chin  
**Kin:** Leopardpaw & Hazelpaw (Kits)

Shadefeather - Tom with several shades of grey in his pelt.  
**Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Poppypelt - Dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly.

**New Warriors**

Thornpelt - Grey tom with a very dark brown tip to his tail.  
**Apprentice:** Autumpaw

Lightclaw - Cream she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Kin:** Emberfire (Mate)  
**Apprentice:** Mousepaw

Livelyheart - Lively brown tom  
**Kin:** Emberfire (Brother)

Emberfire - Reddy-orange tom  
**Kin:** Lightclaw (Mate), Livelyheart (Brother)

**Apprentices**

Rainpaw -Light grey she-cat. The oldest apprentice.

Leopardpaw - Yellow and brown tom, with almost leopard-like markings on his tail and face.  
**Kin:** Hazelpaw (Sister)

Hazelpaw - Light brown and white she-cat with a firey temper.  
**Kin:** Leopardpaw (Brother)

Mousepaw - Dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes.  
**Kin:** Poppypelt (Mother), Cinderstripe (Father)

Autumpaw - Golden, browm tom with dark amber eyes. The youngest apprentice. Was found as a small kit at the side of the terratory and taken in by

**Queens**

Crystalstream - Pure white she-cat with excellent blue eyes.  
**Kin:** Rippedtail (Mate), Silentclaw (Older sister) Thawkit & Spottedkit (Kits)  
**Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Fawntail - Light brown tabby she-cat. Expecting  
**Kin:** Livelyheart (Mate)

**Elders**

Oneeye - Scruffy older-tom with only one eye.

Forestheart - Slightly younger cat forced to retire after the loss of her front right leg, right eye and ear due to collision with a monster.

**Kits**

Mustykit - Dark brown tabby tom.  
**Kin:** Emberfire (Older Brother)

Mellowkit - Yellow-Golden she-kit with sparking green eyes. She has middle-length fur with a very fluffy tail.

Thawkit - Blue-white tom with pale watery eyes.  
**Kin:** Crystalstream (Mother), Rippedtail (Father), Spottedkit (Brother)

Spottedkit - Yellow-brown tom.  
**Kin**: Crystalstream (Mother), Rippedtail (Father), Thawkit (Brother)

Skykit - Pure white she-kit  
**Kin**: Crystalstream (Mother), Rippedtail (Father), Thawkit & Spottedkit (Brothers)

* * *

**Thats the new, revived Soulclan. Sound pretty interesting huh? All I can say is Keep a look out for the first chapter coming VERY VERY soon.**

**This story will feature:  
Love  
Rivalry  
Friendship  
Action  
Heartbreak  
Forbidden-ness (OF COURSE. I'M A SUCKER FOR FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIPS xD)  
Hurt & Comfort  
Family**

**AND LOTS AND LOTS OF CATS!!!!**


	2. Prologue

The song of sorrow flowed freely through a small clearing, a low pitched howl of sadness. Heads bowed in displeasure and and tails flicked nervously. The trees cast a solemn shadow over the grieving picture, preventing the moon from lighting the clearing and leaving all the faces in darkness.

Three cats sat apart from the rest. They were different from the others. Something about them reeked of a more harsh, maybe un-phased, being. These cats sat there, quite a contrast of the rest. No sad moans escaped their throats and they were dead still. They were waiting, with much haste, for the dawning sky. This uncreature-like silence continued until a ray of light crept up their backs, for the first time illuminating their figures.

The first, which was sitting on the far right was a large, muscular cat his body heaving with scars. Amidst the network of red slashes the reminants of a mottled, tawny pelt spiked through. Next, quite a disparity of the first, was a small, sleek, unscathed cat. He was quite a beauty with glistening amber eyes that reflected the sunlight perfectly. The last, sitting in the middle was neither strong and handsome, or beautiful and captivating. She was plain. Her pelt did not shine and her eyes were glistnening. Nothing about her was stunning. She was _frighteningly_ ordinary.

Sensing their vigil was over the three stood up in unison. They slinked across to a shadier corner, to further dispatch themselves from the, now moving, camp.

The first to speak was the sleek cat. He let his silkily smooth voice wash over the ears of his companions. However the words this sweet voice produced were not reflected on their owner.

"Who do they think they are? Killing off our clan!" His eyes glistened threateningly, and his voice growled in a prideful disgust.

Next the muscular cat, with a voice as low as a monster "They must pay, for laying their claws on _our _clan. "

"But how?" The first cat spoke again, with a tone of, slight, pleading. He kneaded the ground eagerly with his paws, in a kit-like way.

Both looked expectantly at the last, ordinary cat. Her lips remained sealed.

Again the first one prompted "What can we do?"

The ordinary cat flicked her gaze up to her companions. Her plain eyes were now illuminated by the light. She turned her head slightly until both her green, and brown eyes were staring at the two. Her gaze brought a chilling silence, and a suspenseful feeling. She smirked and whispered.

"We're going to journey."


	3. Chapter One: Suprise Meeting

**Ok, so I know my grammar sucks... Lol I don't need to be told. xD**

**BIG HUGE MASSIVE HUG TYPE THANK YOU to Alan Pike for helpies with some clan names etc!**

**Also his amazing character will be part of the story!! Stormrunner!! *Three cheers***

* * *

A slender she-cat weaved her way silently through the undergrowth, her eyes locked on target. Her white paws met with the ground flawlessly and she flowed forwards. She worked her way around the prey, being careful to stay downwind. Luckily for her, working all day with mouse-bile had masked her own scent. She kept her gaze forwards and worked out someway to catch it. She shifted her position ever-so-slightly, and accidentally rolled a stone sideways.

She cringed visibly and looked up. The target had spotted her and was scuttling away, as fast as it could, to safety. Cursing under her breath she took off after it. Her paws now collided clumsily with the earth as she tried desperately to correct her mistake.

As her left paw met the rock it twisted slightly, causing her to stumble sideways. She slipped slightly, then rolled and came to halt a mouse-length away from a bramble bush. Sighing she pulled herself paws and shook the dirt off her pelt in a 'dignity at all times' way.

"So ungraceful! Not what I'd expect from the outwardly sleek Soulclan medicine cat!"

The voice made her jump and she flung around to meet with those un-mistakable deep blue eyes.

"S-S-Stormrunner?!" She jumped back after realising she was almost nose-to-nose with the warrior.

His nose wrinkled and he grumbled "Ugggghhh, mouse-bile!"

"What are you doing here? I though you were with Duskclan until the gathering?" She stuttered not paying attention to the last remark.

"Sunfrost, I move as I please." He emphasised the word 'please' perhaps too much. "Anyway, medicine cat, I thought you were supposed to be hunting _herbs._" He joked.

"I was!" Sunfrost said indignantly "And then..."

"You stopped?" Stormrunner finished, a slight smirk appearing on his colourful face.

Sunfrost, not know how to explain her reasons for abandoning her duty, looked at her paws and murmured "I'm going back to camp. See you!"

She started to bound away, but Stormrunner caught up easily. He was, after all, one of the fastest runners in the forest.

"The let me come with you!" He stated rather than asking.

They both leaped along in silence. Before to long Sunfrost had to slow her pace. Being un-trained as a warrior left her with little stamina, and she wasn't a good runner at the best of times. She didn't want to slow herself down too much and reveal her weakness to the self-proclaimed 'ambassador' of the clans. If she was honest with herself, she'd have to say that she was suspicious of him. Who wouldn't be, of a cat that travelled to and from clans with ease, helping one for a while then switching effortlessly to helping another. She banned these thoughts from her head, as clan rivalry did not exist between medicine cats.

"Slowing already?" Stormrunner commented. His tone was friendly and he slowed down to meet her pace, however Sunfrost could not help but feel patronised.

"No I just remembered a herb I had to get. It's around here." She sighed inwardly at herself for the obvious excuse and trotted away to the nearest bush she could find. She  
searched desperately for anything remotely helpful, and found juniper berries. Annoyed that the only thing she could find was the one thing she had too much of, she lent forwards and clipped a few berries off of the bush with her teeth.

"Junipers!" Stormrunner exclaimed "I would've thought you had loads. There are loads about now, and it's about time their needed for coughs."

Sunfrost didn't know what to say, so shrugged and continued, this time walking, towards camp. She knew that she was almost there, and was tempted to sneak into the camp using a small entrance she was discovered that came out right next to the medicine cat den, but with Stormrunner 'escorting' her she decided to avoid it.

Upon entering the camp she turned sharply to the right, leaving Stormrunner to announce his arrival to Mossstar himself. She dropped the bundle of berries in the small crevice that they were kept in and decided to retire for the day. She knew she would wake up early the next morning, but wasn't particularly hungry and didn't much fancy running into Stormrunner again. She dreaded having to explain why she was hunting, a job that was for warriors not medicine cats.


	4. Chapter Two: Is That Your Best?

**And a big Huge Massive Forgetfulness..... Forgot to mention. Alan Pike Mah Beta!!!!! =3 Loll..**

**xD**

**AND ANOTHER MASSIVE HUG TYPE THANK YOU! To all you guys who faved the story.. =333333**

**Obsessive.... Ok story time!**

* * *

Everything was dark, so dark that she wasn't sure her eyes were open. She blinked. Still dark. Was she breathing? She wasn't sure. She felt as if she was suspended in space. Nothing around her moved. No breeze blew. No sounds deafened her ears.

She wondered where she was. In a desperate attempt to free herself she ran. She wasn't sure where. It was eerily still. In the darkness she couldn't be sure if she was moving or not.

All she knew, is that she was finding herself slipping. Sliding uncontrollably downwards. Or was it up? She felt around for something to cling to, but there was nothing. She was falling, unable to prevent herself.

She blinked her eyes open, in semi darkness. She wasn't sure if she'd hit the ground, or continued to fall. All she knew is that she was now awake.

Sunfrost sat up, rigidly. Was that a sign from Starclan? The thought of being given and light-less sign, were Starclan abandoning them?

Deciding to put away all saddening thoughts, Sunfrost lifted herself gracelessly to her paws. She yawned stretching her small mouth wide and flexed her claws. Trotting outside into the clearing she looked up towards the heavens. It was dark, maybe in the early hours of the morning. A thin slice of the moon was still fairly high in the sky. She sighed and went to sit in a dark corner of the camp, and watch the sky with intent.

After a while of absent mindedly staring at the stars she flicked her gaze down. The camp was still. Blizzardtail, who was standing watch, shifted slightly in his position but continued to stare out into the forest around. As her gaze combed the camp she saw something in the warrior's den. A dark shape was hunched near the entrance. She could feel it's eyes pierce into her, as it stared. She struggled to catch her breath as she met it's gaze. Something flickered across the yellow eyes and the blinked away.

Sunfrost felt a small prick of interest, and got up to discover who was watching her. She pulled herself to her paws, but before she took one step her stomach gave a long, loud rumble. Cringing, Sunfrost stopped in her tracks. She realised how hungry she was, she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning and she was feeling the effects. She slipped around the edge of the camp, one eye still on the warriors den. It wasn't long before she was close enough to fresh-kill pile to know that it was empty.

She was split. Wait for morning, and the dawn patrol to come back with more, or attempt to hunt again. Either way it could have disastrous affects on her stomach. Disregarding all evidence that said she'd not catch anything she headed out of camp. Blizzardtail gave her a sideways glance, and his eyes asked her the question she already had the answer to.

"Just some herbs I forgot yesterday. I can't sleep so I might as well start early!" Sunfrost said in her happy, medicine cat tone.

"Do you want someone to go with you. I could wake up Lightclaw, he had an early night."

"Oh don't bother him, I'll be fine I'm not a kit you know." Sunfrost replied as she padded away into the darkened forest, then on an after thought added "Ohh which border are they patrolling right now? I'll make sure to keep close just in case there's any trouble!"

"It's the border with Spiritclan. Hardly worth the worry but, oh well." Blizzardtail chuckled.

Padding away, Sunfrost took into account what he had just said. As soon as she was sure he couldn't see her anymore she swerved away from the Spiritclan border and headed towards the border with Duskclan. She defiantly did not want to be caught by the patrol!

Soon she came to a stop. Switching her senses over she concentrated on the forest around her. A noise caught her attention, a fluttering of wings. She tried to focus on where it was. Pinpointing the bird about three fox lengths away from her, just next to a bush, Sunfrost paced stealthily around until she was only a few mouse lengths behind it. She flexed her claws into the ground, and sprang forwards. The bird, on hearing her paw steps took flight before she could catch it.

Cursing under her breath, Sunfrost spun around to try again. This time, a shrew under some leaves. Much the same pattern followed and she lost her prey. After what seemed like hours Sunfrost gave up. She was tired, and kept falling over. As she begun her trip back to camp, she noticed a thin ray of light passing through the branches. Apparently it was morning.

The camp was heaving with life. Mossstar was talking with two of the senior warriors, Crystalstream was chatting animatedly to Fawntail while all three of Crystalstream's kits tumbled around in the dry moss. Emberfire was talking seriously to his younger brother, and only kin, Mustykit. Sunfrost knew it was his apprentice ceremony tonight, as she had helped Mossstar come to a decision over his mentor. Mellowkit was, as usual, flaked out right in the middle of camp. Sunfrost chuckled to herself, such a lively kit. Mellowkit always raced around like mental thing, then snoozed, exhausted, for a while. Blizzardtail had been relieved of his watch and was making his way into the warriors den. The elders were hiding from the bright sun in the shade of a large tree, and Emberfire was bringing a mouse to his mate, Lightclaw.

Sunfrost was about to make her way over to the fresh-kill pile, now refreshed, when Stormrunner caught her glance. She halted, taken aback, then made her way towards him.

"I thought you might like this." Stormrunner stated, pushing a plump vole towards her. "I caught it myself on the way back from the border with Dustclan this morning."

Sunfrost looked up, startled. _Did he see her?_

"You seriously cannot hunt Sunfrost!"


End file.
